


Snow

by gabrielwinchhester (safeandsound67)



Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Adam is Not Forgotten, Angst, Childhood Friends, Good Lucifer, Good Michael, Human AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Sam Winchester, Sad, alcohol mention, angels are the Novaks, domestic sabriel, wrote this a long time ago so is ba d I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandsound67/pseuds/gabrielwinchhester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel and their families have been friends since what feels like forever. Now, it's Sam's birthday and there's something on his mind. Something he needs to tell Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

We were drunk the night my life changed, to say the very least. The party at the Novaks’ household may have gone a little overboard. Michael and Luke had already taken turns throwing chairs and other assorted items of furniture through windows while Balthazar and Adam had stood to the side, drinking wine and laughing manically at them. Dean and Castiel disappeared halfway through the night, and quite frankly, no one wanted to know where they had gone. That had left Gabriel and I. We were sitting on the couches in Gabriel's rather large bedroom, downing beers like there was tomorrow, the conversation ranging from the proper care of a houseplant to the possibility of the extinction of the human race. Neither of us were too inclined to join the party going on in other parts of the house, and if I’m being honest here, then we did prefer each other’s company to the wild, uncontrolled antics of our brothers.

Gabriel Novak… now where do I begin? Our families- the Winchesters and the Novaks- have been friends since our parents’ college days. I knew Gabriel since longer than I could remember. Sure, he was a year older than I was, but we were still closer than I could have ever imagined. We knew everything about each other; the good, the bad and the ugly. Hell, we'd been through the worst bits together, so it wasn't much of a shocker that we knew everything about each other. That night was my twentieth birthday, and the brothers of the Winchester and Novak families had come together to celebrate my becoming a year older. The Novaks’ house was bigger and their parents- Chuck and Becky Novak- were out of town. This meant that the eight of us had decided, ‘hey, let's use Sam's birthday as an excuse to get really drunk and have fun!’. It’s surprising how many parties we had thrown back then. We never seemed to get tired of each other.

The eight of us were basically all brothers. Gabriel, Michael, Luke, Balthazar and Castiel made up the younger generation of the Novaks, and Dean, Adam and I were the Winchesters. We'd grown up together in two houses barely a minute away from each other- causing trouble, playing pranks on the neighbours, the works. When the time came that every single one of us was in high school, we looked out for each other. We formed this annoyingly exclusive extended family on campus. Mike, Luke and Dean, being the oldest of us, acted like our fathers. Gabriel and Balthazar were a year younger than the three ‘dads,’ and a year older than I was. Adam was the youngest; the baby of the group even though he was a year younger than I was. The only outsiders allowed into our on-school Winchester-Novak family were Charlie, Kevin, Benny and Garth. They hung out with us once in a while at lunch, but it was mainly the eight of us. Needless to say, there were fights. What else do you expect when you put eight hormonal teenaged boys together? Gabriel and I were the only ones who didn't fight. We just.. fit. Like pieces of a puzzle, or two halves of a kid’s friendship bracelet. It may sound cliché, but trust me when I say that was exactly how Gabriel and I were.

You'd think that with the childhood like the one we'd had, Gabriel and I would've run out of things to talk about that night, but we hadn't. That's how it was between us, and it was how we liked it. Gabriel was quiet that night, something I don't like to admit. He was usually full of life, a fiery ball of energy that coursed through your veins the second he smiled at you. He was hard to keep up with; always moving, never still. Some part of him was always busy, whether his fingers were tapping away a beat, or he was swaying his legs to music only he could hear. Some found it annoying, others, like myself, found it endearing. Seeing Gabriel through the keyhole, standing on my doorstep, humming away with his foot tapping in perfect rhythm was revitalising. His very presence both calmed and excited me, which is why I was concerned that night.

“Are you okay, Gabe?” His head snapped up. He had been staring at the label on his empty beer bottle for almost a minute, and I was worried. The silence, the staring were both things so unlike him that it hurt me. There was obviously something wrong, and it was eating away at me.

“What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Samsquash,” Gabriel grinned widely at Sam. His smile was different this time. It held none of his usual playfulness or mischief. Rather, it was full of apprehension. Then, my mouth had turned up at the corners into a wary smile, more out of reflex than actual happiness. It was no secret I didn't like seeing Gabriel sad. We sat there in silence for what? Five minutes? Before I'd had enough. I stood rather abruptly and nearly fell down again. Blame the beer I'd been drinking. I slammed the bottle down on the table, which made Gabriel jump in surprise.

“What's got your panties in a twist, Sambo? Come on,” he whined. “Sit down. I'm completely drunk, and so are you, if your coordination skills are anything to go by.” He did put up a convincing case, but I had a mission in mind. I still regret doing it, but I shook my head and grabbed his hand. My hand dwarfed his sweaty, smaller one. I pulled him up and ignored his groans.

“Come on, Gabe. Let's go.” I dragged him towards the door. He grumbled and groaned, but acquiesced. He hung on to my hand for the entire time, which made me feel… different. We stepped out of the Novak household and into the freezing cold outside, still holding hands. I started off, Gabriel's hand warm in mine. He protested a lot, but quietened down when he realised where we were going. There was a park with a river a few blocks away, and that's where we had met for the first time- the annual Winchester-Novak picnic. It was also where I was taking him. We went there a lot, especially when one of us was sad. It calmed us down. It was our happy place, and I loved it with all my heart. There was something I needed to do, something I needed to tell him that night, and that place was the best to tell him.

The park was stunning at night. The wind was blowing softly, and the sky above us was dark, and the stars were shining bright. I led Gabriel down to the bench on the riverbank where we had first met. We stood next to it, shivering. I had forgotten to put on my coat, and so had Gabriel. I started at him for longer than I should have. His golden-blond hair was windswept and his cheeks flushed with red. He was beautiful.

“Well, Sam? What's with the surprise school trip, then?” Gabriel questioned, his eyes sparkling in the gentle moonlight.

“Gabriel. I've meant to tell you this for a while now, but I didn't think it would be today. You and I both know that I'm not much of a word person, so here we go.” I remember my heart beating faster than it ever had before. I was as nervous as was possible. “Gabriel, I love y-” Before I could continue, a gunshot sounded. I watched Gabriel’s once so bright eyes flinch, then dull as he fell. His hands clutched at the front of my shirt, his eyes widening. As the light I had loved for so long faded from his eyes, he cracked the smile I've seen in my dreams since I was young.

His breath rattled and he coughed. “Me too, Samshine. Me too. I'm glad the last thing I see is you, Sam. So glad.” My eyes were clouded with hot tears, and at some point, we'd ended up sitting on the cold grass. Gabriel's head was on my lap, and I chuckled through my tears.

“You just had to leave me, hey Gabe? Leave just when I began to love you even more. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, Gabriel Novak. I will never stop loving you.”  
He smiled, but that's all I got before the life drained itself out from him into the blood pooling around his body. Gabriel Novak was gone. The man I'd loved for longer than I thought possible was gone, and my life had changed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the worst thing I've ever written. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks if you want, it's all appreciated. thank you for reading!  
> I'm found posting stuff and flailing on tumblr as gabrielwinchhester, so come and say hi.


End file.
